1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a severing implement and particularly to a severing implement that not only cuts an object of vegetation but also is capable of grasping the severed section of vegetation and holding same preventing it from falling free.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pruning shears and loppers that are used to cut vegetation have long been known. Typically such shears are constructed of a pair of jaws which are hingedly mounted relative to each other. Movement of the jaws from an open position to a closed position results in one jaw sliding against the other jaw with there being a cutting edge located between the jaws. An object of vegetation when placed between the jaws is severed when moving of the jaws from an open position to a closed position.
Typical usage of a pair of shears or loppers results in the vegetation being cut falling free to the ground. This requires the user to incur a clean up step of collecting the cut vegetation and placing such usually within some kind of a trash receptacle. Clean up of vegetation can get to be a rather time consuming task if, per chance, the vegetation is being cut extends over a fence and falls into a neighbors yard.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of having vegetation fall free after being cut, it has been common to install in conjunction with the shearing head of the pruning shears or loppers a device that grabs onto the severed piece of vegetation. This will permit the user to carry the severed object of vegetation by the shears or loppers to a trash receptacle to then be dropped within that receptacle. This type of procedure has been found to be particularly desirable especially when dealing with vegetation that has thorns. However, there are times in which operation of the pruning shears it is desirable to operate the shearing head in a normal conventional manner and not grab the vegetation. In those instances, if the shearing head did grab the vegetation that would be undesirable. In the past, shearing heads were either designed to not grab the vegetation or to grab the vegetation, and there has not been constructed a single shearing head which can be utilized to accomplish both within the same shearing head.